Brick
A picture of Bricks mud holes Location: North East Lousiana, right off the Texas Border. Four days walking time. About 15 miles south of Shreveport Louisiana. Population: 43 Current Leader: Mayor Foley The town of Brick is named after towns only viable commodity, bricks. Since most people there couldn’t think of a catcher name, that one stuck. (The other name was “Shithole” but, it was bad for tourism.) Brick is a few days west of Buckettown, and the two have off and on trading. The entire town is centered around three buildings. The first is a ‘common-house’. There, almost everybody in the town lives there (excluding the Mayor-for-life and the towns only storekeeper). Inside the common house, you can usually find the various workers lounging around while there mud-bricks are baking in the sun, while they wait until morning or the evening to work .The second is the Mayors house, which is a 5-room house, made after the war, for the mayor, his wife and there daughter. In there, drifters and mercenaries often times accept various jobs from the Mayor. Most require the displing of various workers that have stepped to far our of line and requires someone to bring them back in line. The bar and the traders shack is exactly what it says on the tin. Run by an aging ghoul named Malcom, the bar and traders shack serves as the primary meeting source for workers besides the common-house. Malcom even has an old, aging pool table that he pulled from the rubble and dragged all the way back to his bar. Malcom doesn’t have much (besides cheap beer) to sell, but, he does sell some various equipment that could double as weapons, and he does sell some basic medical supplies. He also rents some rooms in the back out to folks that don’t want to spend the night outside or in the common house. In order to solidify the bricks in order for them to stay in their normal brick shape, the town of Brick uses the simple way used for thousands of year. They put their bricks in a rough rectangular shape using wood, scrap metal or their hands and leave it out in the sun to harden over the course of a day. Brick’s defense force is simply some trusted lackeys of Mayor Foley given some above-average weapons and armor. There is only 7 men in charge of the towns defense, but, all of them carry weapons like a double barrel shotguns and 10MM Pistols. They also have some pre-war riot police armor, so shots to the chest from a pistol won’t do much good. The entire worker population is simply men and women who work on a contract-based system. Every 10 bricks they bring in to the kiln means they earn 1 small hide. As such, there is some violence between the workers, as they all want to be the one with the most mud, so to speak. Most of the workers divided themselves up into loose gangs, with generally one gang controlling one mud-hole. The freelance workers also own there own section of mud, and everybody’s terrority in the mud is staked out by poles and signs marking there symbol or name. An outsider could buy-off (or force someone) to give them there share of the mudding operation. If someone was to do that, then said outsider would generally be considered one “of the workers”. Plus, they could make a tidy profit if they are a hard worker. Of course, you do have to deal with the fact that if it’s hot enough, then you could get severe burns on your legs if you working with leg protection. (Most rubber working boots will protect you, and there for sale at Malcoms store). That, and the fact that you could drown in the mud if your not careful. Some mud will actually suck you into the depths, but, if you feel a slight tug on your leg, then you better get out soon. And by soon, get out as fast as you can. .The locals say that theres a monster in each of the mud holes, but, others say its just suction. NPCS/Buildings Malcom and his store Malcom is the only store owner, yet, he also runs the towns only bar. If you need info or supply, talk to Malcom. Malcom also bears the dicstion on being the towns only ghoul. He’s a bit of a loud mouth, talking away while making a trade or keeping watch while running his store. At times, you want to shut him up, but, he’s a nice guy and respected by most of the ‘mud men’. The list of supplies he has is below. [http://www.peoples.ru/art/cinema/actor/keith_david/david_6.jpg Mayor Foley] Mayor Foley and his right hand man, Ramirez, can often be found in Mayor Foleys office. A mercenary looking for work often has to pass Ramirez’s test, which generally Ramirez simply sizes the person up. If Ramirez let the mercenary through the door, Mayor Foley will give the person the job. Mayor Foleys job is mainly some personal favors that pay reasonably well in hides and gear. Most of his jobs are simply just teaching a mud man who has gotten too far out of line a lesson, while if you continue to work for Mayor Foley he will offer jobs that involve….bloodier work. But, if you get on his good side you can expect for him to pass on words to other towns that your good to hire for jobs they can’t be seen doing. Mayor Foley also gives out contracts for his Brick-making operation. If a Player Character wanted to, he or she could enter in one of these contracts. This is the only way someone could profit from the Mud-making process legally. However, you have to do a short RP on having you make some bricks, or, scooping up some mud etc. [http://www.cinemaisdope.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/james_coburn_duck_you_suckers.png '' Johnny Dollar (J.D) ] Johnny Dollar is a lot like the other mud men. He works on a contract based system, generally does what Mayor Foley wants and likes it when outsiders don’t pry too deep into his business. However, what is unknown to Mayor Foley and most of the other Mud men that work in Brick is the fact that Johnny Dollar (Better known as ‘J.D’ in Brick) was once a famed explosives expert. Johnny Dollar ran with the infamous Yale Brothers Gang for a bit before he soloed it for a while. After the Texas Rangers caught up with him, Johnny escaped from The Pen . Wandering his way to Brick, Johnny signed a contract with Mayor Foley like the rest of the Mud men. As until now, Johnny has been working there and lying low. However, somebody with a high enough perception (7 or above) can notice Johnny Dollar from the crowd of other mud men, or, with a high enough Charisma (6 or above) or Strength (7 or above), you can ‘convince’ a mud men to give the location of Johnny Dollar up. After you find out about Johnny Dollar, you can attempt to recruit him as a companion (-75 Karma or less, or Charisma 7 or more. Either way, you need to hire him with 4 Big Hides or the equivalent value.), bring him in for his bounty, or, receive explosive training from him if you give him 3 Big Hides. [http://www.newcriminologist.com/uploads/20083307523.jpg ''Big Z] Big Z is one of many of Corrotos men that fled Buckettown after Gerade took office. At first, he was a small-time mobster with a flair for the dramatic. Now, in Brick, he is the undisputed king of criminal activtivitys within the area. Running the local Brothel, Big Z is often found in the back room with a small group of cronies; all armed with a variety of weapons ranging from a Sawed-off shotgun to a a simple switchblade. Most of them simply wear business suits, making them a threat if your not quick on the draw or have a grenade. Big Z has his fingers in a variety of pies, ranging from Prostitution, Loan sharking, Extortion and hired killings. Prostitution is his biggest money earner, selling out whores to lonely mudmen and merchants. Big Z also lends hides to mudmen, keeping them trapped in a cycle of debt. Big Z maintains a very good relationship with Mayor Foley, often times sending his boys out to do things for the Mayor that the Mayor can’t be seen doing. In turn, the Mayor gives Big Z the authority to run his Brothel with impunity and protects him with outside influence (Namely the calls from Gerade to send him back to Buckettown for trial.) In order to keep this relationship with Mayor Foley running, Big Z send's Mayor Foley the occasional large kick-back sent every two weeks. The money rarely goes back into the town, and instead it find's it's way into Mayor Foley's very own bank account. If the PC’s are looking for a job, you should go to the Brothel. There, the bartender will let you into the back door. There, Big Z will give you a minor job; often times just a simple beatdown on a mudmen that didn't pay his dues and subbing in for a guard at the local poker game. The pay is mainly in hides, with the occasional equipment piece being thrown in. ''John Colemen '' John Colemen is the leader of the Bucket-town and Unity refugees that are a recent group in Brick. A former Bucket-town guard, he is skilled with firearms and close-quarters combat. Carrying around a 10MM pistol around wherever he goes, often tucked painly in his pants, he mainly supervises the Refugees from Buckettown in there brick-making dutys. However, he can be considered something akin to a local gang-leader. Unlike Big Z or Mayor Foley, who rule because they have people to attack those that don't follow them, Colemen has followers simply because he had already shown up with a group of them. Most of Colemen's jobs mainly involve stopping one of Big Z's thugs harassing a local mudmen that follows Colemen, or helping to organize the mudmen under his rule. However, the more Colemen trusts you, the more likely he's going to ask you to do something that may seem a little different from his public appearance, to say the least. Category:Roleplaying